Power machines, such as skid steer loaders, mini-excavators, wheel loaders, and the like, often have utility attachments coupled to them to perform certain tasks. For example, a power machine may be equipped with a bucket, a post-hole auger, a grader, a planer, or any one of a variety of other different types of attachments. One other particular type of attachment is a material pushing attachment. Such attachments can push material such as snow for the purpose of removing the material from a particular area. For example, a power machine equipped with a material pushing attachment can be used to clear a parking lot covered in snow after a snowfall. Other materials besides snow, of course, can be pushed by such an attachment to move it out of a particular area.
Attachments of this type typically have a blade or moldboard that engages the material to push it to a desired location. The moldboard typically has a concave surface to encourage material that might ride up onto the moldboard to roll forward in front of the attachment instead of over the top of the attachment. In addition, these types of attachments may have end plates attached to the moldboard to provide a defined width of material that is pushed by the attachment on one given pass over the area to be cleared by the power machine and to provide structural support for the moldboard. To prevent deformation or fatigue related damage to the moldboard, it is desirable to provide reinforcement for the moldboard.